Incorrect Names & Coffee
by Hatterreid
Summary: A Coffee Shop AU. No Powers. Cisco finds a new coffee shop with a cute barista, Barry. One name mix up and numerous amounts of coffee later, Cisco doesn't know how to tell Barry he's been calling him the wrong name.


**Flashvibe - Coffee Shop AU -** **Incorrect Names & Coffee**

Cisco picked up his coffee cup off the counter. He had a silly grin on his face. The guy on cash was super cute. So cute that when he'd been prompted for his name, Cisco had blurted out his full name. Rather than the short form everyone called him. Cisco couldn't help it, he was awkward around cute people.

He turned away grinning ear to ear. His smile disappeared in a quick second at the sight of his name. He had said his name, clearly: O.

The name on his cup was not his name. Instead, _Francis_ was written. With a smiley face drawn next to it. Cisco frowned at it.

The longer he stared at the smiley face, the more his smile fought to return. He shrugged, deciding it wasn't that big of a deal. It was pretty loud and kind of busy in the coffee shop. He had probably just been misheard. No biggie. He took a sip from his coffee and made his way out of the coffee shop.

 _Two Days Later_

He and Caitlin entered the coffee shop. He paused momentarily in the doorway. The cute guy from the other day was on cash again. Cisco was internally screaming. Caitlin nudged his arm and asked if he was okay. He nodded doing his best to act normal. And not like he had a giant crush on the guy behind the counter. Okay, maybe not a giant crush, but a quickly developing crush the longer he came to this coffee shop.

They walked up to the counter since there was no line. Caitlin was busy looking at the menu and missed the smile the guy gave Cisco.

"Hey," the barista, Barry. His name tag read Barry. His name was Barry. Barry the barista. Cisco wasn't able to pick up a vibe on whether or not Barry the barista recognized/remember him or not. "What can I get you?" Barry asked.

In the same nervous manner as before, Cisco recited his coffee order. It was a fast jumble of words, in a slightly more high pitched tone of voice than normal. Caitlin must of noticed because she was giving him a look. Cisco ignored it, trying to act normal and like he wasn't being scrutinized by his best friend.

Barry nodded taking down Cisco's order, a small grin on his face. "Alright, cool." He looked up, beaming at them both. "And you, miss?" He asked, smiling. Attention fully on Caitlin.

Caitlin blushed and smiled back. She gave him her order and looked back at Cisco. They then proceeded to have a silent conversation through exchanged expressions while Barry finished up with their orders.

Caitlin gave Cisco the: you think he's cute look. Cisco responded with an expression saying he had no idea what she was talking about. Caitlin looked at him with a 'Cisco please,' expression. Cisco shrugged turning his attention back to Barry and the cash register.

"Alright, wait-" Barry said pausing. "You guys are together? Right?"

"No!" Cisco almost yelled much to Barry and Caitlin's surprise. They both looked at him alarmed. "I mean, yes, but, um, we're just friends. Just, uh-" Cisco began laughing nervously at himself having misunderstood what Barry said. He was also trying to ignore the knowing look Caitlin was glaring down at him with. He rubbed at the back of his neck trying to act calm and smooth.

"Huh, okay. Cool. Well it'll be," Barry said before rattling off the price.

"Actually can I get a muffin as well?" Caitlin asked.

Barry grinned, "yeah, sure." He turned away to get one.

Caitlin turned to Cisco staring at him. He did his best to ignore her while getting out his wallet. She sighed at him and shook her head.

"Here you go miss." Barry said handing Caitlin a bag that held her muffin.

Caitlin took the bag smiling, "thank you."

Cisco was placing money on the counter trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. His plan failed once Barry slid his coffee to him. "And, here you go," Barry said. There on the coffee cup, once again was written _Francis._ Barry had remembered him.

Cisco looked up, Barry was smiling at him. Cisco smiled back. He wasn't rude.

"See you around." Barry said once they turned to leave.

Caitlin smiled at him, "I'm sure we will." Cisco simply nodded, holding his coffee close to his chest.

It wasn't until they were outside the coffee shop and the door shut behind them Caitlin turned to Cisco, "sooooo," she began.

"Uh-uh, no. Nope." Cisco said walking away from the coffee shop.

Caitlin laughed following after him. Cisco stopped walking at the crosswalk. Caitlin stood next to him, fighting back a smile.

Cisco sighed, "what?" He asked.

"Francis?" She asked, subtlety glancing at the cup in his hand.

Cisco shook his head. He was slightly embarrassed by it. "He heard my name wrong." He mumbled, staring down at the cup in his hand.

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh as they began to walk across the street.

 _Three Days Later_

Cisco was tired. Bone dead tired. He was way too tired for this shit. But it had to be done. Unless he wanted to deal with Hartley, in one of his moments where he was a dick. Cisco tended to avoid those at all costs. He'd been at the lab all day, but there was still work that had to be done. Cisco couldn't take the usual tolerable atmosphere that came from working at the lab. He'd taken his computer and planned on finishing at home.

Stopping for coffee at his new usual coffee spot was also on his list of things to do. He needed all the caffeine he could get, at this point. Cisco was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep on the spot. He did not expect Barry the cute barista to be working this late. His computer bag almost slipped off his shoulder in absentminded tired shock. He caught the strap and stepped up to the counter.

The coffee shop was pretty dead considering the time of night. Cisco was surprised it was still open. When did coffee shops close?

"Hey man," Barry the cute barista greeted with a smile.

Cisco tried his best to smile but it was half assed. He was too tired to smile. Even at the cute guy he was possibly crushing on.

"You look beat," Barry remarked, looking Cisco up and down.

Cisco didn't disagree. His hair was a mess falling out of the bun he'd tied it in and he probably had a million bags under his eyes, that barely wanted to stay open.

"What can I get you, Francis?"

Internally Cisco groaned at the incorrect name. But due to overtiredness, he said nothing to correct Barry on the matter. Plus it was kind of sweet how Barry still remembered him. He mumbled out his order requesting the largest cup Barry had and _ALL_ the sugar.

Barry chuckled nodding as he took down the order. "Rough day?"

Nodding Cisco hummed in agreement as he picked out change from his pocket. "Dick of a co-worker." He said as means of an explanation.

Barry laughed. A really loud laugh. It woke Cisco up for a moment. A wide grin spread across his face.

Cisco blinked his eyes to clear the sleepy haze that kept returning. Smiling a smile of his own. He noticed then Barry was basically the only one working in the shop. He furrowed his eyebrows, "uh, are you just the only one who works here now?" Cisco asked. "You're always here and there's no one else."

"What?" Barry set down a coffee pot and did a quick look around. He laughed, "uh, no, just Kendra called in sick." Barry said with a shrug. "She usually does the night shift by herself, and I was free."

Cisco nodded.

"Hey, I gotta brew a fresh pot. It may take awhile, why don't you got sit down?" Barry said.

"Thanks. S'a good idea," Cisco said. He was basically dead tired on his feet. He sat at one of the tables. He groaned at his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was probably Hartley harassing him. He set his laptop bag on the table. Cisco told himself he was going to check his phone. He was going to take it out of his pocket and read the text. He ended up watching in fascination as Barry, in a somewhat clumsy but efficient way made up his coffee order.

His phone went off again in his pocket. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, as expected Cisco was greeted by two texts from Hartley. One pestering about the work he'd yet to get to. The second was simply the annoying nickname Hartley had taken to calling him. Cisco glared at his phone and set it down on the table.

He got out his laptop and began to power it up. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Barry walking towards his table. Cisco looked up as Barry set down a plate on the table and slid it towards Cisco.

Cisco narrowed his eyes at the plate confused. It had two brownies on it. He hadn't ordered brownies. "I-"

"They're on the house," Barry said before Cisco got out a word. "You look like you could use them and they're the best brownies ever. A good pick me up for crappy days." Barry smiled at him.

"Thanks." Cisco said bringing the plate closer to him. He picked up a brownie and took a bite. The brownie was indeed amazing. He did his best to smile with a mouthful of brownie. "These are good, did you-"

"Oh no, Iris makes them." Barry said.

Cisco nodded. He thought he knew who Iris was. Was she the girl who usually worked with Barry? At least that's what he thought.

"I'll go check on your coffee." Barry said disappearing back behind the counter before Cisco could get out another word.

He continued to eat the brownie in his hand and proceeded to bring up the specs Hartley was bothering him about. Apparently there was a flaw. Cisco was pretty sure Hartley was just making it up. He began looking through everything trying to find the flaw Hartley kept texting him about.

"One coffee, with _all_ the sugar, in the largest cup I could find." Barry declared as he set down a cup of freshly brewed coffee on Cisco's table.

Cisco glanced away from his laptop to give Barry a beaming smile. "You are a life saver man." He picked up the coffee and began to down it.

Barry grinned, "no problem Francis." He said before going back to the counter.

Cisco bit down on his tongue to keep himself from hissing at the name. He really had to tell him sooner or later.

 _Two Days Later_

"Is this the only coffee shop you go to, Francis?" Barry asked in way of greeting Cisco as he stepped up to the cash.

Cisco chuckled, smiling down at the counter. "It does have the best service."

Barry laughed, "so, _all_ the sugar again?"

"Ha, ha, no. Just the usual today." Cisco said.

"No dick co-workers?" Barry asked as he put in Cisco's order.

Cisco was surprised that Barry knew what he meant by 'the usual.' He had only ordered it twice. He was also surprised Barry remember about his co-worker. "Uh no, he's toned it down to normal usual jerk level today." Cisco put his cash on the counter.

Barry took the money finding it to be exact change. "Oh, well, that's-"

"The norm." Cisco shrugged stepping to the side to wait for his coffee.

Barry grabbed the to go cup from the blonde girl who was working with him. "Well here you go, Francis." He said handing Cisco the coffee.

Cisco smiled, "thanks, um, Barry, right?" He took the coffee from Barry and his hand brushed his.

Barry's smile was from ear to ear. His teeth were shiny white. Cisco was in awe of his smile. "Yeah, see you around?"

Cisco nodded and gave him a wave as he walked away. Yep, he definitely had a crush on the barista.

Stopping in at the coffee shop became a staple in Cisco's daily routine. He often found himself grinning foolishly at whatever Barry the cute barista had said. He also continually found himself getting used to being called Francis.

It occurred to him that it wasn't his name. But Cisco was just so taken, and enjoyed being recognized by Barry that, he didn't have it in him to tell Barry that he was calling him the wrong name. Cisco could only imagine how quickly Barry's smile would vanish. He learned to deal with the Francis situation and accept it.

He'd tell Barry eventually.

It wasn't like they were friends or anything. Barry was just the barista at his favourite coffee shop. Who Cisco may or may not have a crush on.

 _A Week Later_

"Do you get days off?" Cisco asked after he'd put in his order with Barry.

Barry laughed, "do you own a coffee maker?" He retaliated.

Cisco grinned. He had learned that Barry was good for bantering with. Laughing Cisco nodded. "I do. But really, you're always here. Don't you-"

"Are you saying I don't have a life, Francis?" Barry joked with a grin.

Cisco blushed looking down at his feet. He didn't have a response to that.

 _Two Days Later_

Barry handed Cisco his coffee, "cool shirt."

Cisco nearly dropped the coffee as he took it from Barry. He glanced down at his shirt, momentarily forgetting which t-shirt he'd decided to wear. It was a layout of the _USS Enterprise_ from _Star Trek._

"You like _Star Trek_?" Cisco asked. He felt like his crush on Barry the cute barista just grew three sizes.

Barry hummed in agreement. " _Star Trek_ is my jam." He paused in refilling the coffee sleeve container. "Yeah, I'm never saying that again."

Cisco chuckled. "Thanks for the coffee Barry." He said turning to leave.

"Hey Francis!" Barry called after him.

Closing his eyes but responding to the name despite himself Cisco turned back around. He opened his eyes to find Barry giving him the Vulcan salute. Cisco stared at Barry and smiled, returning the gesture. He could feel himself falling deeper. Cisco had it bad for the dorky barista who didn't even know his name.

 _One Day Later_

Cisco had decided that today was the day. Today was the day! He was going to tell Barry. He was gonna do it. It was official! It was the day, Barry was learning his name and that it was not Francis. His name was Francisco, preferably known as Cisco, Ramon.

He was determined. It was gonna be the first thing he said. Bypassing any and all greeting and even ordering his coffee. He had a plan!

Cisco rushed getting ready. Throwing on the first t-shirt he saw rather than being picky about it and grabbing a random pair of pants. He got dressed as quick as he could and skipped breakfast. He'd get something at the coffee shop. Grabbing his stuff for work and his wallet Cisco left his apartment.

"Wish me luck," he said to his cat before closing the door behind him. He had a small fluffy tortoiseshell cat, he called Quake. Quake blinked at him from where she was lying.

When Cisco got to the coffee shop there was a line. He stood in it, waiting patiently. A nervous bundle of energy was building up in his gut. It felt similar to how he felt when he first went to Star Labs. He tried to calm down as he moved up in the line.

Person after person ordered their coffee or latte or whatever. Cisco began practicing what he was going to say inside his head. He tried out various phrasings and had a few that were just nope.

Without even realizing it, he was at the cash register. He smiled before realizing, Barry was nowhere to be seen. His smiled faltered. At the cash register stood the blonde girl Cisco had seen working with Barry before.

"Good morning," she greeted. Her smile was just as friendly as Barry's. It didn't give off the same warmth and charm though. Cisco glanced at her name tag, _Patty_. "What can I get you?"

Cisco felt all his nervousness fade away and his determination vanished. "Is Barry here?" He asked.

Patty shook her head, "no. I think, it's his day off."

Cisco did his best not to seem to disappointed. "Oh, okay." He gave off his order to Patty and smiled at her. She smiled back and got him his coffee. He paid for the order and left the coffee shop in a lousier mood than he'd entered it in.

He had asked if Barry had days off.

 _Four Days Later_

Cisco had avoided the coffee shop for awhile. He'd dealt with Caitlin nagging him about the cute barista who still didn't know his name. She'd noticed him sulking after Barry hadn't been there. Naturally avoiding the coffee shop was the smartest decision in Cisco's opinion.

After the fourth day of not going to his favourite coffee spot, Cisco couldn't take it. He left at lunch and made his way to the coffee shop. It wasn't just Barry. He really did like the coffee. They made their own brew and it was delish.

Cisco stood in line behind two people. He was mindlessly humming along to the song that was playing from the speakers. It was some hit pop song off the top 100. He was looking around the coffee shop and he spotted his favourite barista.

Barry was talking with a girl, who Cisco kind of recognized but could not place for the life of him. She was pretty. Really pretty. They were both smiling and looked like they were having a pretty good conversation. Cisco felt a tiny pang of jealously beginning to form in his gut. He looked away focusing his attention back on the line ahead of him.

He got up to the cash and gave his order. The fact that Barry hadn't noticed him, was slightly nagging at him in the back of his mind.

"Hey!" Cisco's attention turned in the direction of Barry's voice. Barry was beaming at him. He'd moved away from his conversation partner and came over to the cash. "The usual?" Barry asked Cisco, taking over the cash.

Cisco nodded. He blinked and glanced back over at the girl Barry had been talking to.

"Cool," Barry said. "I haven't seen you in a while. I was beginning to wonder if you found a new place."

Cisco shook his head, busying himself with his wallet. He kept forcing himself not to glance in the direction of the beautiful lady Barry had been talking to. Was it his girlfriend? Probably. "No, no new place, just," Cisco fumbled for a reasonable response that wasn't the truth. "Trying to cut back on the caffeine."

Barry laughed, "that's a shame." He said getting Cisco's coffee from one of his co-workers. "Missed seeing you around here, Francis." Barry said as he handed Cisco the coffee.

Cisco took the coffee from Barry. He smiled. A glimmer of hope sparking back up in his gut. Maybe that girl wasn't his girlfriend. _"It's Cisco."_ He thought trying to force the words out of his mouth. He almost found the courage to say it too.

"Excuse me, this isn't social hour." The lady behind him in line said, speaking over his shoulder. "I would like my coffee _today_ boys."

Cisco felt his temper beginning to rise. He was about to say something to the lady.

"Sorry ma'am." Barry apologized. He gave Cisco a small smile, that silently said _"what can you do,"_ with a shrug.

Cisco rolled his eyes and moved out of the way. "I'll see you around." Cisco said with a small wave.

Barry nodded, smile in full force again. He waved back at Cisco and proceeded to help the rude lady who had been behind Cisco.

Cisco groaned as he began to walk away from the register. He took a sip from his coffee. He been so close to finally telling Barry. So close!

"So, you're the mysterious, Francis." An unfamiliar voice said as the person walked up beside Cisco. It startled him for a second.

He stood still and looked at the girl who Barry had been speaking with before confused. She stood beside Cisco smiling at him. She was prettier up close. God help Cisco's little bisexual heart. This coffee shop had too many beautiful people in it.

"Um, excuse me?" He said looking over the rim of his coffee cup at her.

"You're Francis!" The girl declared.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her confused. "I think you have me confused with someone else." Cisco said. He began to walk away from the girl before she could get another word out. He knew it was a little rude but he couldn't help it. The rude lady in line had put him in a mood. Plus he had no idea how to talk to her knowing she knew Barry without letting it out that his name wasn't Francis. He also had no idea what she wanted.

Cisco could hear the girl following after him. He was mentally cursing whatever coffee shop deity's cursed this upon him. He pushed open the door to the coffee shop and slipped outside. She still followed him.

"Wait, come on. You are Francis, right?" The girl said, following after Cisco.

Cisco couldn't help but laugh. He stopped walking just outside the coffee shop. He faced the girl who was looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Maybe I am this Francis," Cisco said fiddling with the corner of the lid on his coffee nervously. "What's it to you? Who are you? "

She stared at him with a bored expression. "I'm Iris, Barry's _best friend_."

Cisco recognized the name instantly. She was the one who made the amazing brownies! She used to work at the coffee shop. That was why he recognized her.

"Now, are you Francis, or not?" Iris asked. She looked completely annoyed and not to be messed with.

A nervous laugh escaped Cisco. "Technically."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Cisco gave her a sheepish expression as he began to dissolve into a nervous fit of laughter. Oh boy, how was he ever going to tell _Barry_ the truth when he couldn't even to tell Iris. "Barry thinks my name is Francis because that's what he mistook it as, my name is really Francisco. I just haven't been able to bring myself to tell Barry." Cisco said in a high pitched nervous rush of words.

Iris stared at him silently for a moment or two before she began to laugh.

Cisco felt like he had just let go of a giant weight. His body sagged and he soon found himself laughing along with Iris.

"Oh boy, you have got to fix that." Iris said clapping Cisco on the shoulder once she stopped laughing.

Cisco nodded. "I know. I've been trying." He said.

Iris shook her head, "I've been wondering who this mystery Francis is for weeks," She told him.

"You have?" Cisco said looking at her surprised.

Iris nodded. "Barry won't shut up about you," She said. "He also said you were really hot, and he was not wrong."

Cisco blinked at her shocked.

Iris patted his shoulder, "you gotta tell him your name." She said with a laugh.

Cisco nodded. He was still processing the fact that Barry talked about him. To other people. To his best friend! And he said he was hot! Of course, he talked to Caitlin about Barry as well. But, Cisco didn't think...

He had to tell Barry his name.

 _One Day Later_

The coffee shop was the busiest Cisco had ever seen it. The line was almost to the door. Any hopes he had of telling Barry his real name could be kissed bye-bye. He stood in the doorway almost tempted to retreat back out of it. No one would know he'd been there.

A crashing sound kept him rooted to the spot. Glass shattering rang throughout the coffee shop. Almost everyone froze and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Dammit Allen!"

"Sorry, sorry, my bad." Barry could be heard saying.

Cisco looked around and found Barry holding a tray he'd clearly just dropped after bumping into one of his co-workers. A big tall blonde guy who looked rather mean and unpleasant.

"Watch where you're going next time." Tall and blonde said rather rudely as he walked away from the mess.

Barry was left to clean the mess by himself.

Cisco scooted around the line and made his way over to Barry. "Hey," he said.

Barry looked up and fumbled with the tray he was trying to scoop up broken pieces of glass onto using an ad. "Hey!" Barry greeted, a smile on his face the moment he realized it was Cisco.

"That guy was kind of a jerk," Cisco remarked nodding in the direction tall and blonde had gone.

Barry huffed out a laugh, "yeah," he agreed. He stood up, giving up on trying to clean the mess with the ad and tray. "My own personal dick of a co-worker." Barry said with a small smile at the inside joke.

Cisco laughed. He didn't believe Barry remembered him saying that still. Cisco realized, he should probably stop being surprised at Barry remembering stuff about him. Given what Iris had told him.

"Sorry man," Cisco said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Barry nodded and waved Cisco away, "it's no sweat. I'm used it, Hunter's an ass."

Cisco nodded, "yeah. Didn't he walk into you?" Cisco was trying his best to cheer him up.

Barry laughed. "Thanks Francis." He smiled at him. Barry's attention was turned away when Patty came over with a broom and dust pan for him.

"Here Barry."

"Thanks Patty." Barry said and looked down at the shattered mugs. He set the dustpan down and manoeuvred it around with his foot.

Cisco bit down on the inside of his cheek. It would be so easy to just say it. Right there and then. His name was Cisco. Not Francis. But, he didn't want to add to what was already looking like a bad day for Barry. He didn't want to be that guy. Another day of being 'Francis' wouldn't hurt.

Barry began cleaning up the mess he and his co-worker had caused.

"Hey Barry," Cisco said.

He looked up from sweeping. "Yeah?"

"Hope your day gets better." Cisco said with a small smile.

Barry smiled back at him. "Already has Francis, thanks." Barry said. He returned his attention to sweeping up the mess.

Cisco frowned confused. Did Barry mean that because of him? Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Cisco was in deep. He had to fix this. Just...not today.

Tomorrow.

 _One Day Later_

"What do you mean, we're contained to the lab?" Cisco demanded, his voice clearly annoyed.

Hartley stared at Cisco with a blank expression. "Exactly what you just said, Cisco." He said.

Cisco shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense!" He proclaimed throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"We're stuck in here for 24 hours. Its the lockdown procedure." Caitlin explained walking up behind Cisco.

He made a loud sound in annoyance. Being locked in the same building as Hartley was not how Cisco had planned to spend the day.

Why was the lab even in lockdown?

Cisco sat down in his chair and hit his head off the desk. Screw being professional.

Caitlin patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

Cisco's phone went off. He looked at it. It was a text from Iris.

 _Have you told him yet?_

Cisco groaned and dropped his phone of the desk. Caitlin continued to pat Cisco's back sympathetically. Hartley rolled his eyes at them and walked away.

 _"Fucking lockdown."_ Cisco thought.

 _One Day Later_

Cisco was a zombie. A walking zombie. A walking half asleep zombie. He groaned as he entered his apartment. Letting the door swing open wide before shutting it behind him.

Quake meowed at him the moment she realized he was home.

24 hours trapped in Star Labs had not been pleasant. Cisco wasn't even sure what time it was. He just wanted to collapse on his bed and sleep. Sleep forever.

Dropping his keys and jacket Cisco stumbled his way to his bedroom in his half asleep state.

He flopped onto his bed face first and groaned. He kicked off his shoes and reached out to pet his cat. She hopped up on the bed next to him.

He'd almost drifted off to sleep when he was startled awake. His phone was vibrating in his pocket that he was lying on.

"What the!" Cisco jumped up, startling Quake and nearly flinging himself onto the floor.

He fumbled getting his phone out from his pocket. His phone had stopped ringing by the time he got it. His voicemail told him he had one message from his mama. Cisco groaned and hit his head off his bed. He didn't want to call her back, he just wanted to sleep. Knowing his mother, she'd call back in five minutes and wake him up again. Cisco unlocked his phone and brought up his mother's number and pressed call.

He did his best not to fall asleep while waiting for her to answer. Petting Quake seemed to keep him distracted, she kept pestering for him to pet her. She began to purr. Cisco smiled at the sound. It was a strange sound but he found it soothing.

"Hello?" His mother said on the other line of the phone.

"Mama, hi. Sorry I missed your call." Cisco said as he continued to pet Quake.

"Cisco," his mother sounded a little annoyed. It didn't surprise Cisco when she never asked how he was or why he'd missed her call. She simply got right into the reason she had called him in the first place. Cisco was used to it. He listened a little absentmindedly, humming in agreement and not fully processing everything she was saying. The tired zombie feeling was beginning to return.

"Francisco."

He snapped to attention, "yes mama?"

"You _are_ coming, si?" She asked.

Cisco looked at Quake confused. "Si?" He agreed not completely sure what he was agreeing to.

Quake meowed.

"Good." His mother said. "Armando is coming down, and Dante said he'd be there as well." She said. Cisco's confusion began to multiple. He began to panic wondering what he'd just agreed himself to. "Cisco, would you be a dear and give Dante a ride here?" His mother asked.

"Dante moved out?" Cisco responded sounding surprised. "But he still doesn't have a car?"

"Francisco." His mother scolded.

He did his best to give a fake laugh, "I'm joking, mama, I'll give Dante a ride." Cisco agreed.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then."

Cisco hummed in agreement, then froze staring at Quake. Oh he should have paid better attention to the conversation.

"Goodbye Cisco, love you." His mother said.

"Love you too mama, bye." Cisco hung up the phone and dropped it on his bed. He stared at Quake and pulled her onto his chest. "Ah kitty, what have I just agreed to?"

Quake meowed flicking her tail at him. She began to kneed at his chest. Cisco winced at the claws.

He picked his phone back up and sent Dante a text. In it he basically said he'd give him a ride as long as Dante explained what exactly it was Cisco had agreed to attend.

 _One Day Later_

It was too early. Too early. Way too early for anyone in their right mind to be awake. Too fucking early! Cisco was ready to kill his brother already. And he'd only been with him for about, possibly five or ten minutes. Dante was special that way. They had a long day ahead of them.

Cisco had refused to go any further without coffee. Dante gave no arguments. As long as Cisco was paying. Cisco simply glared at his brother and got out of his car.

Naturally, he went to his favourite coffee place. Cisco had assumed based on the time he usually went, verses the ridiculous time he was now going, Barry the cute barista who he had a mad crush on would not be working. But of course, those coffee shop deity's still had it out for poor Francisco Ramon.

Behind the counter was one very chipper, and evidently a morning person, known as, Barry Allen. He looked cute as ever and his smile was impossible to be grumpy at, even given the early hour.

Cisco was half tempted to turn around and flee. He was not a morning person and being around his brother wasn't helping either.

Dante however stopped him from doing that. His brother stood in the entry way looking around at the coffee shop. He made a few judgemental sounds.

Cisco took a deep breath and did his best to ignore his brother.

"This is exactly your kind of place, Cisco." Dante remarked.

"Yup, that's why I come here." Cisco said as he walked up to the counter. The annoyed tone clear in his voice.

The costumer Barry had been serving moved out of the way. Barry was busy putting away money and didn't notice Cisco stepping up to the counter. When Barry looked up, he gave Cisco a full blown smile shocked at seeing him. "Hey! Good morning," Barry greeted.

Cisco smiled back, "morning." He did his best to not sound as grumpy as he felt.

Barry's constant smile was also helping improve his mood. "You're usually not here this early." Barry commented.

Cisco nodded in agreement. Dante stood off to the side, watching the two interact.

"The usual?" Barry asked.

Cisco nodded, "with extra sugar please."

Barry laughed, "not _all_ the sugar?"

Laughing Cisco shook his head. Apparently that was a thing Barry was not going to let him live down. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He'd been too tired to put in contacts when he woke up. "Not that drastic of a day," He said, glancing at his brother. Dante had a curious expression on his face. "Yet."

Dante raised an eyebrow at him. Cisco shrugged.

Barry chuckled, "alright, cool. What can I get you?" He asked turning his attention to Dante.

Dante spewed of what sounded like a very complicated and picky order. Cisco frowned at his brother and shook his head. Barry wrote it down as Dante spoke nodding a long the whole time. "Ok, cool man, I'll get that for you right away."

It was almost exactly like the late night when Cisco had come in. Barry was the only one working. Cisco assumed no one else had shown up yet. Barry went off to make their order. Cisco glanced at the pastry display. There was a piece of cake that was calling his name.

"I see why you like the place, bro." Dante said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Cisco looked away from the pastries to his brother. He looked at him confused. Dante nodded in Barry's direction and gave Cisco a knowing look.

Cisco glared at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Dante laughed.

Cisco continued to glare him. "Just, shut up, I don't, that's not." Cisco fumbled for words.

Dante continued to laugh. "Wow, whoa, cool it Cisco, I'm only messing with you."

"It's not-" Cisco noticed out of the corner of his eye Barry setting down one of the to go cups on the counter. He was looking at the pair with a concerned expression on his face. "Funny." Cisco said his voice dying off. He noticed the hint of confusion in Barry's expression when he looked at Cisco.

It dawned on Cisco. He must have heard. He knew. He knew. Shit! Cisco didn't get to tell him. Cisco felt like he was internally screaming. Scratch that, he was internally screaming. Maybe Barry hadn't heard Dante?

Cisco took a deep breath trying to calm down. He picked up Dante's coffee and handed it to him. "Here, just go to the car." Cisco said.

Dante took the coffee, he stared at Cisco a confused expression on his face. "Cisco, man, I was only-"

"Just, go to the car, okay, Dante?" Cisco snapped at his brother.

He looked at him surprised but didn't say another word. Dante for once listened to Cisco and made his way out of the coffee shop.

Barry nervously stepped up to the cash with Cisco's coffee in hand. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Cisco nodded brushing his hair back, "yeah, it's fine, my brother's just a jerk sometimes, but he's uh, he's family." Cisco said.

Barry nodded setting the coffee on the counter. "Yeah, well I'm sorry he's a jerk." He said.

Cisco nodded biting nervously at his lip. Had he heard? Is he going to say something?

"So," Barry said.

Cisco tried to prepare for the boot to drop. "Can I get that cake?!" Cisco panicked pointing to the pastry display.

Barry looked at him startled and looked to where Cisco was pointing. "Uh yeah, sure." Barry said sounding confused.

Cisco nodded, "kay, thanks." He was a nervous wreck. He had been eyeing the cake though. It looked great and he was hungry. Keeping the topic away from Barry overhearing him and his brother was just an added bonus.

"Can I ask a question," Barry asked as he got Cisco a slice of the cake.

"Well, you kinda just did Barry." Cisco said with a nervous laugh.

Barry looked at him unimpressed. Cisco shrugged but also nodded as a sign to fire at will with the questions. He already assumed he knew what it was going to be. He was doing his best to stay calm.

"Cisco?" Barry said curiously.

Cisco bit his knuckles on his right hand and hissed. Yep. There is it. That's the one. The question he'd expected. Boom!

"Your brother kept calling you that," Barry carried on like a lost puppy.

Cisco took a deep breath, nodding in agreement. "It's a nickname." Cisco stated.

"Oh," Barry frowned confused. He looked like he was trying to determine how Cisco was a nickname for Francis.

"It's actually, what basically everyone calls me." Cisco continued to explain. He glanced down at the ground for a second before looking back up at Barry. He basically had a version of the expression Cisco had imagined he would have. "My name isn't actually Francis." Cisco said and closed his eyes feeling guilty.

"What?" Barry laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Cisco shook his head, looking up at Barry. Yup, definitely had the expression he'd pictured. It was a sad lost look.

"Dude, why haven't you told me?" Barry asked an annoyed tone in his usually friendly voice.

"You were so nice, I didn't know how to tell you!" Cisco replied, his voice rising in pitch.

"It's been a month!" Barry exclaimed. He set the bag he'd put the slice of cake in down. Cisco looked shocked. Had it been a month? He had not realized. "You let me call you by the wrong name for a month?" Barry asked shocked.

"Um, yeah." Cisco agreed. Barry shook his head and he walked around from out behind the counter. "I was going to tell you!" Cisco spluttered watching as Barry walked around to stand in front of him, without the counter between them.

"Yeah?" Barry said in a doubtful voice.

"It was your day off." Cisco mumbled. Barry stared at him with a blank poker face. "And when you were having a shitty day, I didn't want to make it any shitter. Then I got confined in the Lab for a whole day and when Iris-" Cisco began list off all his attempts at telling Barry.

"Wait, you met Iris?" Barry interrupted, staring at Cisco shocked.

"Um, yeah. She didn't tell you?" Cisco asked looking at Barry confused.

"No." Barry looked like he'd just had a breakthrough. "This is why she keeps laughing every time I mention you!" He exclaimed.

Cisco looked at Barry confused, "she does?"

"Yes!"

Cisco frowned at this information. She was probably just laughing at the name situation. But it still wasn't cool.

Barry looked like he was thinking deeply. "So, you're name isn't Francis." Barry stated.

Cisco nodded, "no, it is not." He agreed.

Barry nodded. "Then what is it?" He looked at him helplessly curious.

Cisco took a deep breath and exhaled. He smiled at Barry and held out his hand, "hi, I'm Francisco Ramon," Cisco introduced himself. "Everyone calls me Cisco."

Barry smiled at him and took his hand to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Cisco. I'm Barry Allen." Barry said a goofy grin on his face.

Cisco chuckled, "I know." He shook Barry's hand. "I kinda have a crush on you."

"For real?" Barry asked, surprised.

Cisco nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah."

Barry grinned like the _Cheshire Cat._ "Well, Francisco," Barry laughed a little, "I kinda have a crush on you too."

Cisco stared at Barry. He had not been expecting that. Though why it surprised him he didn't know. Before he could get a word out the coffee shop door opened.

"Hey Cisco, would you hurry up?" Dante called from the doorway. "Mama's expecting us by noon."

Barry was trying not to laugh. Cisco glared up at the ceiling, cursing his brother inside of his head. "Way to ruin the moment, Dante." Cisco said sounding very annoyed.

Dante shrugged and closed the door behind him. He went back to the car.

Barry laughed. "So, uh?"

Cisco looked at him sadly, "I have to go. Family dinner I unknowingly agreed to."

Barry nodded laughing at bit. "How do you unknowingly agree to a dinner?" Cisco shrugged. "Right, um, well here," Barry reached over to the counter and grabbed Cisco's coffee and the bag with the cake. "It's on the house." He said smiling at Cisco.

"Bro, this is like-"

"Call it an apology for calling you Francis for a month." Barry said.

Cisco rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

Barry shook his head. "Yeah it is."

"Well, um, here." Cisco said and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He grabbed a napkin and quickly jotted down his number. "Call me." He said giving Barry the napkin, with a smile.

Barry grinned accepting the napkin, "I will," he leaned over and kissed Cisco's cheek. "Cisco."

Cisco broke into a giant goofy smile. He enjoyed the way his name sounded coming from Barry. "Good." He turned to leave feeling like he was on cloud 9.

Maybe it wasn't too early to be awake after all.

 _Later That Day_

Cisco was sitting around in his parents living room with his brothers while waiting for dinner. Dante had put the soccer game on the TV. They were all mindlessly paying somewhat attention to it.

His phone went off. Cisco looked at it confused. He picked it up to see who it was. He broke out into the silliest grin ever.

It was a text from a new number.

The text read: _Hey Francis ;) - B_

 _Fin!_


End file.
